


Their New Life

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn's inner sorrow as she attends the wedding of a man she loves. (Drabble-and-a-half)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their New Life

* * *

This was the end of her life as she knew it, even as it was the beginning of a new life for the man before her.

Kathryn gazed on the handsome, tattooed face of the man she loved so uniquely as he stood nervously awaiting his bride. She struggled to hide her tears, though she knew there were few dry eyes in the room. The beautiful bride came gliding down the aisle in a long white dress, her golden curls cascading over her shoulders. Kathryn watched as they exchanged vows, then applauded with the others as they came together in a passionate kiss.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Kathryn looked up at the face of the strong presence next to her, and they shared a smile of joy. Gripping her husband’s hand tightly, she watched as Kolopak Edward Janeway embarked on a new, exciting chapter of his remarkable life.

 


End file.
